Efemérides
by Little Pandora
Summary: Cosas que te pasan a lo largo del tiempo, momentos que marcan y cambian y prácticamente parecen no tener importancia. Scorpius Malfoy y todo un mundo dentro de Hogwarts. Respuesta a la tabla Scorpius de la Comunidad LJ Vrai Epilogues.
1. Saeta de Fuego

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas en este y los próximos drabbles de esta historia no me pertenece, sino a Rowling. Hago esto por ocio. Bla.

* * *

**Efemérides  
(Soplidos de momentos en Hogwarts)  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Recomendación musical: **Easy - Barenaked Ladies**  
****

* * *

**_

La primera vez que se montó en una escoba tenía un año y tres meses. Su madre al fin había dejado (aunque con cejas fruncidas) que Draco lo intentara luego de que él aprendiera a caminar sin golpearse con las esquinas de los estantes.

Terminó tirado sobre los arbustos del jardín trasero, llorando por tanto tiempo que lo llevaron de emergencia a San Mungo aunque el medimago solamente le recetó a su padre que en vez de una escoba profesional le comprara una de juguete _al menos hasta que cumpla ocho años, señor Malfoy_ y una sonrisa sarcástica.

Él no recuerda bien el accidente pero nunca más volvió a montarse en una. Todas las Navidades su padre y su abuelo le regalaban las mejores, las que aún no habían aparecido ni siquiera en afiches por el Callejón Diagon pero Scorpius los miraba, las miraba, dejaba deslizar su dedo sobre la madera y luego las guardaba en el baúl al lado de su cama.

Cuando llega a Hogwarts tiene aproximadamente quince pero no lleva ninguna. Y tiene ganas de volver a casa, encerrarse en su cuarto y quedarse el resto de su vida entre las sábanas cuando le dicen que van a tener su primera clase de vuelo.

-¿Cómo?

Pero entre los gritos de excitación nadie presta atención a su cara de pánico.

Es una madera de muchísima peor calidad que las que conoce, pareciera incluso que son parte del Colegio desde la época de los cuatro fundadores pero prefiere no hacer comentarios.

Extiende la mano y la escoba sube como tartamudeando hasta encontrarse con su palma. El tacto es áspero y un poco astilloso. Es entonces cuando ve a unos de tercero aproximándose hasta Madame Hotch.

-Lo siento, niños- es lo único que escucha de la voz grave de la profesora pero puede deducir que tiene que ver con las prácticas para el campeonato.

Y de repente Scorpius puede verla entre tantas manos. La última escoba que le dieron.

-Es una escoba de hombres- le dijo su abuelo. Y era la madera más liviana y suave y con una forma como pulida por veelas y es ahora, cuando puede verla entre tantas manos, que entiende que el abuelo tenía razón_ pero qué mierda hace aquí entonces_.

-Diviértanse barriendo- grita el chico de la escoba (el pelo rojo, la sonrisa ladeada). James Potter, está seguro.

Cuando Scorpius vuelve a la sala común, toma algo de pergamino y pluma y comienza a escribirle una carta a su padre.

A la mañana siguiente la Saeta de Fuego está esperándolo en la mesa del desayuno y puede sentir perfectamente los ojos de Potter clavados en su nuca.

(No es que haya entrado al equipo, es que simplemente quiere tenerla cerca.)

* * *

_Vengo con una nueva historia para la comunidad LJ Vrai Epilogues. Son sólo cinco drabbles sobre Scorpius y tienen que involucrar a otros personajes de la Tercera Generación._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer._

_Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, te quiero mucho._


	2. Biblioteca

* * *

**Efemérides  
(Soplidos de momentos en Hogwarts)  
**

* * *

_**Recomendación musical:** Under control – The Strokes  
_

* * *

La biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy es grande, con estantes de roble oscuro talados por gigantes en la Edad Media y una elegancia de terciopelo verde en las butacas y cortinas. Incluso forrando los cajones.

Pero la biblioteca de casa no tiene nada que ver con la de Hogwarts. No tiene punto de comparación al olor de antaño, de años, de historia y de manos que tiene cada libro de cada lugar donde toques.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts es el lugar más silencioso del castillo, aunque a Scorpius no le gusta precisamente por eso, porque prefiere estudiar en la sala común o en los jardines pero pensar, pensar sentado entre las estanterías de los libros sobre historia muggle, esos a los que nadie nunca va a buscar nada, es lo que hace que sea su lugar favorito.

Ya en su segundo año descubrió que también lo era de otros alumnos. A Patterson le gusta sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana y observar el lago esperando a que el calamar dé señales de vida. A Siddle le gusta ocupar la tercera mesa para estar perfectamente alineada a Patterson. Y Weasley prefiere la del fondo, cerca de las novelas en donde se pasa horas con polvorosos libros en la mano.

Una tarde, él recostado contra libros de la Revolución Industrial y una carta de su madre en la mano, siente a alguien que le tapa la luz de las ventanas.

-Eh, lo siento…- y por su cara parecería como si hubiese interrumpido alguna escena íntima.

Scorpius niega con la cabeza y ella se aproxima al área del Romanticismo. Intenta evitar el bufido, intenta pero no puede y Weasley lo mira, arquea las cejas y lo mira. Él no dice nada y ella está a punto de abrir la boca pero entonces

-¿Dominique? Te he estado buscando…

Y la chica apenas lo nota, ahí, sentado en el suelo para luego llevarse a su amiga por el brazo.

Fue la conversación más larga que tuvieron y Scorpius sigue sin creer que le interese el Romanticismo.

(Aunque no es que vaya a preguntar, tampoco.)

* * *

_Bueno, no prometo que el ritmo siga siendo este porque estoy en pleno período de parciales pero es que estoy bastante emocionada con esta tabla xDD. Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron review ^^._

_Si llegás a la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho._

_PD: Las canciones que recomiendo son simplemente porque me parecen que quedan bien, no precisamente por la letra. Sólo por las dudas especifico ^^._


	3. Mazmorras

* * *

**Efemérides  
(Soplidos de momentos en Hogwarts)**

* * *

_**Recomendación musical:** Snitches get stitches - Hot Club de Paris  
_

* * *

Su padre habla de ellos. Los Weasley y los Potter. Y habla como si fueran una plaga porque _están en todas partes, Astoria. Se reproducen como conejos_ y a él siempre le pareció bastante gracioso, eso. Lo de los conejos, aunque no entendiera bien lo que quería decir. Las facciones fruncidas y el gesto indignado de Draco eran bastante para que soltara una risa.

Pero cuando llegó a Hogwarts y los vio en el andén, y luego cuando los vio por todos lados, en todas las casas y en todos los años, le dio la absoluta razón. Porque _eran _una plaga. Un ejército de pelirrojos y morenos que inundaban el castillo y todas sus esquinas.

-¿Un Weasley?- murmura al oído de Bishop que se ríe a su lado. Es su tercer año en Hogwarts y es la primera vez que está realmente sorprendido- ¿En Slytherin? Merlín, debe ser el karma de su familia.

Y entonces lo ven acercarse a la mesa, cabizbajo y luego mirando a los de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, incluso a los de Hufflepuff. Y entonces ve a James Potter con su séptimo año recién estrenado y la boca abierta, una perfecta 'o' entre los labios.

-Seguro que mañana tenemos la primera vociferadora.

En la Sala Común, Scorpius lo observa. Y observa cómo los demás también lo están haciendo y el pobre Hugo Weasley es como carne fresca en el zoológico, un nuevo experimento.

Y cuando decide acercarse, meterse entre esa pequeña muchedumbre de espectadores, le dice en voz baja para que sólo él lo escuche.

-No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?

Y Weasley levanta la mirada, al igual que las cejas y responde, sonriendo apenas, responde

-No- tranquilo, como si no se percatara de los cuchicheos- pero supongo que estoy haciendo historia, ¿no?

Y le cae un poco mejor, honestamente.

* * *

_Nunca había pensado en Hugo como Slytherin pero escribiendo esto me di cuenta que bien podría serlo. Además de que le provocaría un infarto a Ron, pero bueno ^^. Ahora releyendo el drabble que escribí en _Magia _sobre Hugo, "Tienes que compartir", veo que hay espacio para un verde y plata ahí._

_En fin. Muchísimas gracias a los que dejan review. Porque si te acercás a la barrita de letras verdes, te quiero mucho._


	4. Silencio

* * *

**Efemérides  
(Soplidos de momentos en Hogwarts)  
**

_**

* * *

**_

Si Draco se enterara de que él se lleva bien con un Potter, por menos Potter que sea, seguramente amenazaría con quitarle la herencia, quemar la biblioteca y hasta mandarlo a Durmstrang pero entonces se calmaría porque Astoria le pediría que se calmara y le mostraría también la idiotez que está haciendo y entones volvería a pedirle la sal en la mesa y preguntarle por Quidditch aunque a Scorpius no le interese.

Pero es que simplemente así se dieron las cosas, compartían bancos en Pociones porque a Slunghorn le encanta mezclarlos entre casas y las conversaciones trascendieron de '¿me toca a mí cortar el acónito?' y 'la puta madre, qué poción de mierda'.

Y cuando se encontraban en los pasillos se reconocían con un asentimiento en la cabeza y hasta un saludo. En la biblioteca llegaron a pasarse los resúmenes y recomendarse los libros para esas redacciones eternas de Historia de la Magia, hasta llegar al punto de inflexión de molestarse con los cotilleos reveladores.

(-¿Así que estás tirándote a una Hufflepuff, Potter?

Sonrisas. Albus mira fijamente a Slunghorn para cerciorarse de que no los está escuchando.

-Vamos, Malfoy. Sabes que son más divertidas que las de Gryffindor.)

Y no es que sean amigos de esos que se dicen te quiero o se abrazan cuando el otro tiene los ojos cristalizados. Ni siquiera son de los que hablan de los problemas con sus padres o de los proyectos personales que piensan hacer luego de salir de esas paredes de piedra. Ni siquiera son de los que saben el color favorito del otro o qué clase de música prefieren escuchar.

Hasta que un día, cuando se cruza con Albus en el Gran Comedor y la ve (aunque no es que no la haya visto antes, pero verla. En verdad verla) siente algo extraño en el pecho. Como si se hubiese, por un instante, congelado para prestarle atención a cómo se le forma un hoyuelo, apenas perceptible, en la mejilla izquierda ahora mismo que se está riendo.

Pero Albus sí. Porque cuando la presenta

(-Malfoy, esta es mi prima Rose- a la que se le corta la carcajada y lo mira directamente a los ojos, le dice_ hola_ y entonces ambos siguen de largo.)

tiene un esbozo en los labios y la mirada cómplice, la que hace cuando le descubre al soltar determinado comentario o quedarse excesivamente pensativo mezclando la luparia aparece en los ojos verdes y hace que se enoje, enojarse y ganas de darle un puñetazo porqué _de qué mierda te ríes, Potter_, aunque en realidad lo sepa muy bien. Y eso que no se conocen el color favorito o que clase de música prefieren.

Y Albus nunca le responde, no. Se queda callado.

* * *

_He llegado a la decisión de alargar los drabbles más allá de la tabla porque me gustó mucho escribir sobre Scorpius ^^. Van a ver en los drabbles anteriores que cambié el subtítulo de "Soplido de momentos cotidianos" a "momentos en Hogwarts". Por ahora me voy a enfocar en esa época, pero quiero irme a su infancia así que después, seguramente, veamos algo de Little Scorp :D._

_Como ven el SM/RW es inevitable a esta altura.  
_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer._

_Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, te quiero mucho._


	5. Carmín

* * *

**Efemérides  
(Soplidos de momentos en Hogwarts)**

* * *

_**Recomendación musical:** Flourescent adolescent - Arctic Monkeys  
_

* * *

Es un día como todos los demás. Se levanta a la misma hora de siempre, se cruza en el Gran Comedor a las mismas caras de cada mañana y en el desayuno aparece lo que él siempre come, tostadas sin manteca y un té liviano con limón, como le enseñó la abuela. La tarde pasa lánguida, hasta que suena el último timbre que anuncia el fin de la jornada y ahora él está hablando con Bishop sobre un deber de Herbología. Está hablando y entonces se le corta la voz, así, de repente. Y es porque ve su pelo rojo apenas dobla el pasillo para la sala común y entonces se pregunta _qué carajo hace aquí._

Habla con Hugo Weasley y le sonríe mientras le despeina también su pelo rojo y es ahí, solamente ahí, que Scorpius asocia que son hermanos. Nunca lo había pensado y sigue sin resultarle tan obvio, después de todo hay un ejército de ellos.

-Cuídate, enano- le grita Rose a Hugo mirando sobre su hombro mientras se acomoda el bolso y la siente. Ella no miraba para adelante y él no estaba prestando atención hasta que chocan, se disculpan, se miran a los ojos y él ve que sus labios son rojos. Rojos como su bufanda de Gryffindor y entonces ahí, un peso en el estómago y un_ qué estás mirando, Scorpius, despiértate_ que hace que le suelte el brazo por donde la sujetaba antes de que ambos perdieran el equilibrio (tal vez por motivos distintos, pero equilibrio en fin) y él vuelve a disculparse y ella sigue de largo mientras Bishop hace un gesto con la boca y murmura, bien bajo, murmura 'Weasley' antes de apurarlo para entrar que _me estoy enfriando el culo, Malfoy_, _vamos._

Y entran.

Y ahí está el pequeño Weasley sentado en una de las butacas verdes cerca de la chimenea mientras tiene un libro entre las manos y piensa que tal vez se lo dio ella.

Scorpius nota que tienen el mismo pelo rojo, las mismas pecas sobre la nariz pero no los ojos.

Ni los labios.

* * *

_Le gusta, francamente le gusta y ya no hay nada que Scorpius pueda hacer para impedirlo u.u, además de negar la realidad como veremos en los próximos drabbles porque soy mala malosa._

_Toda crítica es bienvenida, como también la ropa interior y sugerencias del color de ojos de Scorpius. (Los de Rose son azules y no hay nadie que me haga cambiar de opinión. Como también son los Weasley todos pelirrojos a no ser Fred y Roxanne que heredaron más de la madre en lo físico y del padre en todo lo de adentro ^^. Y Albus, claro, que es el calco de Papá Potter. Y si sigo así las notas de autora van a ser más largas que el drabble en sí, así que adiós)._


	6. Sombrero Seleccionador

* * *

**Efemérides  
(Soplidos de momentos en Hogwarts)**

**

* * *

**_**Recomendación musical: **Storm is a teacup - Milburn_**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts era como si ya lo conociera. Había escuchado a su padre y sus viejos colegas hablar de sus años mozos desde siempre, sentados en los sillones del living con whiskey de fuego y dos cubos de hielo en los vasos, de esos que nunca se derriten, hablando de profesores y alumnos dignos de burlas, cuadros parlantes y _ese idiota de Sir Cadogan_. Hasta a su madre y su tía sentadas en la mesa de la cocina y riéndose de una adolescencia ahora tan lejana. Y Snape y Dumbledore y escaleras que cambian de lugar y el cielo encantado del Gran Comedor, pero nunca del Sombrero.

Scorpius, con once años y cuatro días, supone que es porque nunca se preguntaron dónde iban a parar. Era obvio desde el preciso instante en que pisaron el la plataforma 9 ¾ que su Casa iba a ser la del estandarte verde y plata, simplemente _porque así eran las cosas_.

Y es por eso que cuando se sienta en esa butaca y le ponen el Sombrero hasta que le cubre los ojos, que tiene un poco, a penas, de miedo. Miedo de dónde va a ir a parar.

Y cuando esa voz de antaño le habla al oído, murmurando cosas para así como si él no pudiera escucharlo y _Malfoy, huh. Pero no pareces tan Malfoy como tu apellido, chico_ piensa en qué mierda le va a decir a su padre si termina en Hufflepuff, o peor aún, ¡en Gryffindor!_ ¿Gryffindor? _y es un alivio eterno y un poco agridulce cuando grita Slytherin y va a sentarse en la mesa que lo recibe con aplausos discretos, la mitad de la palma y sonrisas como muecas en los labios, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo le habría gustado romper un poco la tradición familiar, esa asociada a máscaras y tatuajes extraños en el antebrazo.

Y es extraño también como pareciera que algunas veces lo miraran algo atónitos, como esperando a que tenga un ataque nervioso o algo parecido cuando Guy Jackson se sentó a su lado en Transfiguraciones sólo porque es nacido de muggles. O porque no usa su título de Prefecto para amonestar a cualquier alumno de otras Casas por algún estúpido motivo como correr por los pasillos.

A veces Scorpius se siente bajo una sombra demasiado oscura para que le quepa.

Y son esas veces en que se pregunta, en realidad, porqué simplemente son así las cosas.

Aunque tampoco es que se vaya a catalogar a sí mismo como un filántropo, no. De esos que donarían su herencia a algún fondo de caridad para los niños hambrientos de África o los que reciclan su propio pergamino. Para nada.

Prefiere un whiskey de fuego con dos cubos de hielo de esos que no se derriten, gracias.

* * *

_Porque igual pienso que Scorp es un pequeño spoilt brat, aunque anyway we keep loving him, don't we?_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews ^^, los llevo en mi corazoncito junto con las canciones de Lennon y los pantalones rotos y los capítulos más loveables de Cortázar y sabías ustedes que editaron un libro con todas sus obras escontradas post-mortem y que ahora parezco un niño en las vísperas de Navidad con padres millonarios y un Papá Noel de lo más generoso! Sí, siriusly._


	7. Aburrimiento

* * *

**Efemérides  
(Soplidos de momentos en Hogwarts)**

**

* * *

**_**Recomendación musical: **Friday night - Lily Allen_**  
**

_**

* * *

**_

A Scorpius nunca le costó sacarse buenas notas en ninguno de sus exámenes. Ni siquiera en las materias que menos le gustan, como Adivinación, por ejemplo. Tampoco es que él tiene las mejores notas de su clase o algo por el estilo, es que simplemente las cosas que lee las recuerda. Lo que le viene a ser muy útil en prácticamente todas las materias. Suficientemente útil para sacarse buenas notas en todos sus exámenes.

La profesora Siamone toma el libro que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo abre en lo que parece ser una hoja cualquiera mientras los estudiantes se acomodan en sus pupitres. Ella espera en silencio hasta que se callan y cuando lo hacen, dice, con esa voz susurrante que tiene, casi de insomnio.

-"(…)_ sé fiel a ti mismo, y a eso seguirá, como la noche al día, que no podrás ser entonces falso para nadie". _Hamlet de William Shakespeare. Muggle nacido en Inglaterra aproximadamente en 1564…

Se le olvidó agregar que como Adivinación, por ejemplo, Estudios Muggles tampoco es una de sus materias favoritas. La hicieron obligatoria el año después de la Segunda Guerra, para desgracia de todos los presentes (la profesora incluida).

Scorpius anota en el margen de su pergamino un par de datos mientras Siamone sigue rumiando la biografía de Shekspier.

-En las próximas clases iremos estudiando un poco sobre la moral en la literatura muggle. Como sabrán, también es un tema estudiado por magos desde hace varios siglos. Aquí tenemos una muestra de la compatibilidad de preocupaciones filosóficas entre ambas clases de seres humanos.

Pero no es una materia con el fin de aburrirlos hasta la muerte con similitudes obvias acerca de sus compañeros, los sin-magia, sino de simplemente demostrarles que además de poseer una creatividad de asombro y una inteligencia para sobrevivir un mundo sin varitas o pociones, los muggles son _dignos de nuestro respeto e incondicional admiración. Punto seguido._

–Tomen el ejemplar que tienen en frente e intenten identificar en el Acto III el famoso 'Soliloquio de Hamlet'.

Mira a su alrededor y puede ver al resto de la clase a poco de comenzar a roncar. Guy Jackson hace un esfuerzo de titanio para mantener sus párpados abiertos. Seguro que debe querer cortarse las venas con una bola de cristal porque ya lo ha oído quejarse de que lee Hamlet desde que iba al jardín de niños. Pobre infeliz, piensa y entonces la mira.

El salón es pequeño y todas las casas están mezcladas, es una de las únicas en las que se juntan las cuatro Casas y ahí está ella. Se está enredando el pelo rojo con la varita mientras tiene los ojos fijos en la profesora. Scorpius sabe que no está prestando atención porque no se mueven cuando la profesora lo hace, sino que fijos.

La clase parece ser eterna y la prosa de Shakespeare, soporífera. Se da cuenta que estaba cerrando los ojos cuando un pedazo de pergamino le cae sobre el regazo.

"Si te veía Siamone durmiendo en clase, Albus me culparía de tu castigo"

Sonríe. Mira para atrás espera que con disimulo y Rose pareciera no haberse movido. Excepto por la mueca en los labios.

"La culpa te perseguiría por siempre, estoy seguro"

Rebota en el banco de Emma Shiefield y cae en el blanco. Ve como Rose se apura a leerlo. Nadie más en la clase parece haberse percatado.

-Es la escena VI, chicos, la que dice _"Ser o no ser, es la cuestión. ¿Qué debe más dignamente optar el alma noble entre sufrir de la fortuna impía…"_

"Más bien lo haría Albus diciéndome que Filch le trajo un compañero degradado gracias a mí. ¿Quién más le haría las pociones?"

"En ese caso supongo que tengo que agradecértelo de su parte"

La voz de la profesora sigue flotando por la clase, recitando como canción de cuna.

"Se lo haré saber luego"

Tiene ganas de reír. De reír a carcajadas pero no lo considera buena idea. Mira otra vez a Rose y se encuentra con sus ojos. Un silencio, un algo que congela todo y parecen horas hasta que suena el timbre y todos comienzan a irse

-¡No olviden de leer el próximo acto!

mientras los dos siguen ahí. Mirándose. Un preludio a algo más, una promesa. Tal vez una respuesta ingeniosa, el primer beso y en cambio.

Ve como Rose recoge sus cosas y Scorpius termina haciendo lo mismo.

-Eh, adiós- le dice desde la puerta, la sonrisa pequeña.

-Adiós.

Pero ya se ha ido.

Igualmente Hamlet debe tener bastantes actos, ¿no? Oportunidades innumerables para que ella lo despierte.

* * *

_Antes que nada, pido miles de perdones por haber tardado tanto y con esta resaca de fic pero bueno, juro que me exprimí hasta los sesos intentando escribir algo pero no salía nada, y sabía que si tardaba más lo más probable es que Efemérides terminaría abandonada. Prometo que la próxima actualización no tardará tanto!_

_(Ya les había dicho que las letras de las canciones no tenían nada que ver, ¿verdad?)  
_

_Besotes y gracias a todos los que dejaron review! Graciasgraciasgracias.  
_


	8. Mascotas

* * *

**Efemérides  
(Soplidos de momentos en Hogwarts)**

_**

* * *

**_

Una vez le pidió una serpiente a Draco como regalo de cumpleaños. Si fuera bueno dibujando, le encantaría hacer un pergamino entero de la cara que puso. Se parecía a esas caricaturas que aparecen en el Profeta sobre el Ministro de Magia. Su padre le dijo que no, que era mucho trabajo, que no eran fácil cuidarlas y que eran sumamente peligrosas. Que ni loco. Que pensara mejor en una lechuza o un murciélago o incluso un escorpión aunque no le sería útil para el correo, pero no una serpiente.

Scorpius luego entendió, aunque nunca se lo comentara a Draco. Era por ese Lord que a veces sale en las conversaciones del estudio con los viejos amigos de su padre y que luego de mencionarlo cae un silencio extraño y entonces hablan del Ministerio y Quidditch y vuelven a reír.

La primera mañana de su primer año en Hogwarts cuando aparecían las lechuzas en el desayuno a Scorpius le entregaron una carta.

_"Espero que hayas pasado una linda noche y que no nos extrañes demasiado. La lechuza es tuya, un regalo de nuestra parte."_

Era de su madre, lo supo por la letra. Y la lechuza era completamente negra con los ojos verdes, verdes claro. Tenía estilo.

Le puso _Serpens_. Después de todo él estaba en Slytherin, ¿no?

* * *

_Estoy pensando en hacer un long-fic. You know, no estos drabbles recopilados sino un verdadero long-fic del punto de vista de Rose. Pero no estoy segura :/ porque lo más probable es que termine abandonándolo. En fin. Sólo quería comentarlo xD._

_Gracias por leer! Besotes._


End file.
